Reading The Past
by Luzrov Rulay
Summary: After Naruto's death, Boruto grieved for his father, but then his sister stumbled upon a strange seal. The seal brought them, including Sarada to a different dimension and there, they will learn more about the past.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I admit that this kind of plot isn't my original idea. I've seen several, but what makes this different is that, we're reading the PAST and not the FUTURE, so instead of people from the past read this, I made 3 certain children read it. It might be a little sucky, but I will try my best to write it and will improve further.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Dattebayo!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Uzumaki Boruto, a blonde haired and blue eyed boy who was the son of the late Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, stood before the memorial stone as he gazed solemnly when he saw his father's name on it. He regretted it, he regretted that he said those harsh words at him and never got a chance to apologize, until it was too late. He wished he could go back in time and fix everything.

 _"Who needs parents if they're like you?!"_

Those words repeated in his head. He wished he had never said that, only now he knew, that his father loved his family more than anything. Tears started to fill his bright blue eyes.

"Tou-chan…I'm sorry…" Boruto muttered sadly as a single tear rolled down his face.

"Onii-chan?" A small voice called behind him. The blonde turned around and saw his little sister, Uzumaki Himawari, looking at him.

Boruto quickly wiped away his tears. "Hima? What are you doing here?"

"I was finding Onii-chan, but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I thought you would be here…" The little girl with blue hair and blue eyes said. She looked at the memorial stone. "I miss daddy…"

The blonde didn't reply. He missed him too, but he was not about to admit it right in front of his sister.

Then Boruto felt someone behind him and saw his classmate, Uchiha Sarada.

"Sarada-nee!" Himawari exclaimed when she saw the raven haired girl.

"Hello, Hima-chan." The Uchiha smiled at the girl.

"What are you doing here, Sarada?" Boruto asked the same thing he asked Himawari.

"Can't I come pay respect to the Seventh?" The Uchiha girl asked back. Boruto didn't reply to that. Sarada really looked up to Naruto, as she wanted to be the Hokage, and she looked up to him as a second father figure when Sasuke would be gone for missions for months.

Himawari walked towards the bushes when she saw something odd. She picked it up and realized that it was some sort of a seal.

"Hima, did you find something?" Her brother asked curious. Sarada walked over to her and took a look.

"It's a seal…" She muttered. "We should let someone check it out, it might be dangerous if we tamper with it."

"And miss something cool? No way, _we_ should check it out." Boruto suggested with a smirk.

"Are you an idiot? This thing may be harmful!" Sarada shouted at the blonde.

"Onii-chan, Sarada-nee is right…" Himawari spoke up.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be?" Boruto then snatched the paper from his sister and channeled some chakra into it. The seal glowed and the blinding light engulfed the three. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a space with pale orange color.

"Look at what you did, idiot! Now we don't know where we are!" The raven haired genin shouted. She felt strange. Even though she didn't know where she was, but she felt calm and safe.

"The color is so pretty!" Himawari exclaimed in awe as she looked around.

The three children were surprised when 2 people suddenly appeared and approached them. The woman had long red hair and green eyes, while the man had blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello there, we're sorry if we caused some confusion to you kids." The woman smiled apologetically.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Boruto asked as he went into a fighting stance, ready to counter any attack that might come.

"Please relax, we meant no harm," The man spoke. The children turned to him and their eyes widened.

"You're the…Fourth Hokage…" Sarada whispered in shock.

"Yes, I am. My name is Namikaze Minato, and this is my wife, Uzumaki Kushina." The Hokage introduced.

"Uzumaki? Hokage-sama, are you related to us?" Himawari asked, surprised by the fact that the Fourth Hokage's wife was an Uzumaki.

"Yes, dear, we are." Kushina replied.

Boruto and Himawari's eyes widened.

"But that aside, we brought you here for a reason." Kushina continued. "I would like you to learn about your father's past, as he didn't tell you much about it."

"Excuse me, Uzumaki-sama," Sarada interrupted. "Isn't this a family thing? Are you sure I'm allowed to know?"

"Please, call me Kushina, and yes, you are allowed, as this also concerns greatly with your family." The red haired woman explained with a small smile. The raven haired girl looked surprised but said nothing further.

"We will have books for you to read. Each book contains a chapter." Minato said. "And also, you have no need to worry about how long you stay here. The time here will not affect the real world."

"Now, here are the books." Kushina pointed to the once empty space now filled with books.

Sarada and Himawari jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! How many are there?! It's going to take _forever_ to finish it!" Boruto yelled. Even though he was considered a prodigy, he still didn't like reading. Minato and Kushina chuckled.

"Just take your time and read them, you have all the time in the world." Minato added with a wink. "Once you finish, you'll have a chance to fix things with your father." The older blonde then turned to Boruto. "You wanted that, didn't you?"

Boruto looked at the Fourth Hokage in surprise. How did he know?

"We'll come back from time to time, but now, we'll give you time to read. So, see you kids later." Kushina said before she and Minato disappeared. The children looked at each other.

"So what now?" Boruto asked.

"What do you mean? We'll read, of course." Sarada said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, Onii-chan, let's read! I want to know about daddy when he was younger!" Himawari said excitingly, and of course, Boruto, the same with everyone else, couldn't say no to his adorable little sister.

"Alright then," The blond grabbed a book with the title 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 1' on the cover. "I'll read first."

 **"Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto."**

* * *

 **And that's done for the prologue. How was it? If there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know. Thanks in advance and PLEASE REVIEW~**


	2. Ch 1: Uzumaki Naruto

**Hello, my fellow readers, here's the first chapter of 'Reading The Past'. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and are looking forward to this one. Start with this chapter, it will follow the manga story line and probably won't alter it. Maybe a little bit in some cases. Anyway, let us continue onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Dattebayo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **"Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto."** The blonde was getting excited as he flipped to another page.

 **A small boy with blonde hair, wearing a blue and orange jumpsuit, hang from the Hokage Monument which displayed 4 faces of the Hokage's as he painted the faces while laughing.**

"4 faces only? Must have gone far back." Sarada pointed out.

"Yeah, dad must be just a little kid then." Boruto said.

"And daddy painted the Hokage's faces just like Onii-chan!" Himawari giggled.

"You must have inherited that from him." The Uchiha girl smirked amusingly while the blonde merely huffed and continued reading.

 **At the Hokage tower, 2 shinobi entered the office and hastily called for the Hokage.**

 **"Hokage-sama!"**

 **The Hokage with aging grey hair and a pipe in his mouth turned around and asked, "What is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again?"**

 **"Yes! That punk Naruto is desecrating the Hokage Monument!" One shinobi exclaimed.**

 **"And this time with paint!" Another added. The Hokage sighed as he put on the Hokage hat.**

"Dad did the same, but without the hat…" Boruto grimaced. Himawari looked down sadly. Sarada said nothing, thinking it would be best not to.

 **On top of the Hokage tower, a group of shinobi gathered and kept yelling at Naruto.**

 **"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"**

 **"Stop doing this every day!"**

 **"Look at all that…!"**

 **"You'll pay for this!"**

Boruto and Sarada narrowed their eyes. Even though, Boruto did the same thing as Naruto, he never received those kind of words, with an exception for Konohamaru-sensei, but it didn't sound harsh compare to what his father got. He wondered what was going on.

 **Naruto grinned and yelled, "Shut up, you idiots! None of you guys could do something this horrible. But I can! I am incredible!"**

"Now we know where you get that cocky attitude from." Sarada teased. Himawari laughed.

"Onii-chan is a copy of daddy!"

"N-no, I'm not!" Boruto blushed. He didn't want to be compared to his father.

 **The Hokage finally came and muttered tiredly, "Geez…what has that idiot done?"**

 **Then a chuunin with tied spiky brown hair and a scar across his nose put one foot on the railing and said to the Hokage, "Third Hokage-sama, I apologize for this."**

 **"Oh! Iruka."**

"Wait, there were 4 Hokage faces, right?" Sarada said. The blonde nodded. "But Iruka-sensei called the Hokage 'Third', that means something happened to the Fourth."

"Well, we learned that the Fourth died during the Kyuubi attack…but we never knew what happened in detail. Hopefully, it will explain in one of these books." Boruto explained.

"And Iruka-sensei was there too! I like him!" Himawari commented.

 **Iruka took a deep breath before yelling, "What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here you moron!"**

 **Naruto jumped. "Yikes, that's Iruka-sensei."**

"So…dad skipped class to do that? Well, at least I don't skip…" Boruto muttered the last part.

"Iruka-sensei was so scary back then…" The blue haired girl said.

"Now, he isn't because he's an old man now." The blonde joked.

"I'll tell him that when we get back, and see what will happen." Sarada shot back. Boruto decided to ignore her and continued reading.

 **At the academy, Naruto was tied on the floor as Iruka and the rest of the class stared at him.**

 **"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last 2 times! This is no time to be causing trouble, moron!" Iruka yelled as he pointed his finger at the blonde.**

"Seriously? The Seventh Hokage, the savior of the world, failed the graduation exam twice? Seems impossible…" Sarada said in surprise.

"I'm just as surprise as you are…" Boruto replied. "I always thought of my dad as a strong and great shinobi…never thought he would start like this."

"Where are his mommy and daddy? Daddy should have mommy and daddy, right?" Himawari asked in her cute, small voice, but no one answered her.

 **Naruto avoided eye contacts with his sensei. "Yeah, yeah…"**

 **That reply seemed to make the teacher snapped when he suddenly shouted to the whole class, "Time for a review test on "Henge no Jutsu". Everyone line up! Transform perfectly into me!"**

"I wonder if dad's going to pass…" Boruto commented.

"Daddy's got to pass! He's really strong!" Himawari immediately exclaimed at her brother, who sweat dropped.

 **"This is all your fault." One of the students said to Naruto, who shrugged by saying, "Like I care."**

"Well…it is technically his fault…" Sarada mumbled quietly to herself.

 ** _'Damn…this sucks."_ Naruto thought as he walked up to the front of the class, but then he smirked. _'Okay, here we go!'_**

"Dad must have something in his sleeve!" Boruto said excitingly.

 **Naruto did the hand signs and yelled, " _Henge no Jutsu_!" When the smoke cleared, it revealed a beautiful blonde naked girl which a certain amount of clouds covered her …parts.**

Boruto and Sarada's face turned extremely red at the thought of such image while Himawari remained oblivious.

 **Iruka looked shocked and flew back while nose bleeding.**

"So…Iruka sensei is a pervert…" Boruto commented.

"Onii-chan, what is a pervert?' Himawari asked innocently.

"…I'll…I'll tell you later…" Boruto roughly brushed the subject off and continued reading.

 **Naruto laughed and said, "I call it, ' _Oiroke no Jutsu_ '!"**

 **Iruka quickly recovered with 2 small pieces of tissue blocking his nose. "You dumbass! Don't invent stupid skills!" He shouted.**

"Is that kid really the Hokage? Unbelievable…" Sarada said as she shook her head in disbelief, not accepting the fact that the perverted kid in the book was really the Hokage she respected.

 **Then Naruto went and cleaned off all the paints on the Hokage Monument.**

 **"I won't let you go home until you clean all of it." Iruka said as he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.**

 **"Like I care…It's not like I have anyone to go home to." Naruto muttered quietly, but it was enough for Iruka to hear.**

Boruto frowned when he read what his father just said. "…What did he mean? He should have his parents at home and scold him for what he had done, right?"

He felt depressed when he said that, the ironic, he realized how much he missed his dead father. Himawari, as if she felt her brother's feeling, hugged him in comfort.

 **Iruka became silent once he heard those words. "Naruto…" The chuunin called out softly. Naruto paused and looked up at his teacher with an irritated expression.**

 **"Now what?"**

 **Iruka looked away with a slight blush on his face. "Well…umm…If you clean all this up, I'll buy you some ramen tonight."**

 **Naruto's face brightened up instantly. "OKAY! I'll work hard! I will!"**

Sarada had to conceal her laugh at how much Boruto and his father acted alike. Boruto was almost like Naruto's carbon copy. The former blushed and looked away. Himawari openly giggled.

 **At a ramen shop called 'Ichiraku Ramen', the teacher and the student sat beside each other, enjoying the meal.**

 **"Naruto," Iruka called out. The blonde responded with a hum.**

 **"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" The chuunin asked, referring to the blonde's action earlier.**

"…I want to know the reason too…" Boruto muttered under his breath. Then Sarada hit him on the head.

"Just read it, idiot, and you'll know why." She retorted. The blonde glared at her before reading again.

 **"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "Basically, those that receive the Hokage name…are the strongest ninjas in the village, right? And among them is the Fourth, a hero who saved the village from a fox demon."**

 **"Then why?" Iruka inquired.**

 **"One day, I'm going to get the Hokage name," The blonde paused for a second before putting up a confident grin. "And then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage!"**

"You are now, dad…" Boruto smiled slightly. He was quite surprised how long his dad had been chasing his dream, and he wondered what it took to get him to the top.

 **"And then…and then, I'll make the village recognize my strength!" Naruto continued. Then he turned to his teacher. "…By the way, sensei, I have a request…"**

 **"What? You want seconds?"**

 **"No…can I borrow your leaf head protector?" The blonde asked.**

"Wow, he must be desperate to be a ninja if he asks to borrow a head protector from others…" Sarada commented with a sweat drop. It was weird how such a great shinobi such as the Seventh Hokage started as a brat.

 **"Oh, this?" Iruka pointed to his head protector. "No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."**

 **"Stingy!" Naruto shouted with a pout.**

 **"Haha, so that's why you removed your goggles." The teacher laughed.**

 **"Seconds!"**

 **"Huh?!"**

Now all three children laughed at the scene. Naruto and Iruka must be close to each other.

"That was so sweet!" Himawari smiled after her laughter died down.

"I agree, Hima-chan." Sarada agreed with the younger girl. Boruto said nothing but snickered.

 **The next day, in the classroom, Naruto put his head down on the desk and mumbled something incoherent. Then Iruka came in and said, "Now for the graduation exam, you will do the _Bunshin no Jutsu_. When you are called, come to the next room." The chuunin instructed.**

 **Naruto grunted the moment he heard that. _'Damn, that one?! That's my worst skill!'_**

Silence engulfed the three children.

"So…Dad can't perform _Bunshin no Jutsu_ …? I mean, that's an academy Jutsu!" Boruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have a theory on it, but I'm not too sure…" Sarada said quietly.

 **When it was Naruto turn, he went in the next room and stood before the two teachers.**

 ** _'But I'll do it! Watch this!'_ Naruto thought with determination and performed the Jutsu. However, the clone he made looked lifeless. The blonde sweat dropped and Iruka deadpanned.**

Boruto and Sarada were having the same expression as Iruka while Himawari just continued to listen. She hadn't entered the academy yet so she didn't know the Jutsu.

"Well…as I said I have a theory. The seventh Hokage had a large chakra reserve which made his chakra control horrible and channeled to the clone too much that it killed it. Not to mention, he also had Kyuubi's chakra and that made it worse…" Sarada explained as she adjusted her glasses.

Boruto nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense…"

"…But he should have had someone to help him with it, like his parents…where were they though?" _And who were they?_ The blonde mentally added. He was curious who their grandparents were.

 **"FAIL!" Iruka shouted.**

 **"Iruka-sensei…" The blue haired chuunin instructor who sat next to Iruka called out. "This is his third time, and he did technically create a clone…we could let him pass."**

 **Naruto smiled when he heard that, but it vanished when Iruka countered the argument.**

 **"No way, Mizuki-sensei…everyone else divided into 3, but Naruto only created one, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."**

"Who is this 'Mizuki-sensei'? He seems nice, but I've never heard of him before." Sarada commented. She wasn't even familiar with the name. Could he have died before then?

"I know Iruka-sensei, but I don't know Mizuki-sensei." Himawari finally joined in the conversation.

 **Outside the academy building, parents gathered at the entrance to celebrate their children's graduation on becoming a genin and a Konoha shinobi, except for a certain blonde who sat alone on the wooden swing under the tree. Naruto gazed at the happy faces of the parents with sadness and jealousy.**

 **"Great job! That's my son!"**

 **"Now you're a man!"**

 **"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner!"**

 **Naruto heard all of those words and couldn't help but felt a pang of jealousy. He never had anyone to care for him except for the Sandaime, but he would always be busy with being the Hokage.**

Despite being so young, Himawari understood what those words meant. "No one to care for him? Where are his daddy and mommy?" The girl asked with tears in her blue eyes.

"It could be a possibility that they are either away for a long term mission or…they died…" The Uchiha girl muttered the last part.

Boruto dwelled in his own thoughts as he thought back to what he said to his father. Those words must've hurt him a lot…Despite saying that, Boruto never really experienced the same loneliness his dad had to face. He still had his mother and sister, and he had memories with his father, while his father…never had any memory of his own parents.

 **Then two women noticed the blonde and one of them said, "Hey, that kid…"**

 **The shorter woman of the two replied, "Yeah, that's 'the' kid, and he's the only one who failed."**

 **The other put on a disgusted face. "Well, that's good, we can't have him becoming a shinobi, since he's…"**

 **The other woman cut her off with a hush. "Hey, we can't talk about that."**

 **Naruto heard those words and put on his goggles.**

"Why those no good bastards! How dare they look down on him?!" Boruto exploded. Sarada narrowed her eyes. What do they mean by that?

 **In the crowd, Iruka and the Hokage were watching the blonde kid. "Iruka, I need to talk to you."**

 **"Yes," was Iruka's reply.**

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the village, Mizuki followed Naruto.**

 **"Naruto," The blue haired shinobi called out.**

 **"Mizuki-sensei!"**

 **Then the chuunin brought Naruto to the roof of a building. "Iruka-sensei is a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself." He explained.**

 **"But why does he only pick on me?!" Naruto exclaimed. Mizuki glanced at the kid and smiled.**

 **"He probably sees himself in you." He started. "He wants you to become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents."**

"That only means…his parents are dead…" Sarada muttered sadly. Himawari gasped.

"Poor daddy!" She cried.

 **Naruto looked down and frowned. "…But I wish I had graduated."**

 **Mizuki also frowned. "Well then, I'll tell you a secret."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **In the middle of the night, Naruto sneaked into the Hokage residence, but was caught by the Hokage himself.**

 **"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" Sarutobi asked the blonde, who flinched. He then performed _Oiroke no Jutsu_ on the Hokage and knocked him out cold.**

The two older children were speechless. They didn't know that the Third Hokage was a pervert as well…and what was Naruto planning anyway?

 **Naruto went into the library and searched for something. Then he pulled out a scroll from one of the shelves and smirked.**

 ** _'Found it!'_ He thought and exited the residence without being caught, thanks to his stealth skill he unknowingly obtained while making pranks. Naruto stopped in the middle of the forest and sat down, opening the scroll. He was curious of what kind of cool Jutsu were in there, but much to his dismay, the first Jutsu that was shown in the scroll was the Jutsu he sucked at.**

 **"Let's see…the first skill is…Kage Bunshin?" There was a short pause of silence before Naruto exclaimed, "What the hell?! Why does it start with the one I'm bad at?!"**

Boruto laughed at the reaction his father gave out. "He had no idea how skilled he is with that Jutsu!"

"But why would he steal a scroll from the Hokage residence anyway? And if I recall, Kage Bunshin is one of the forbidden Jutsu…" Sarada pointed out.

 **Back at Iruka's house, the academy teacher was lying on his back, staring at the plain ceiling, thinking back to that faithful and tragic night, the night he lost his parents.**

 ** _A giant, orange demon fox, commonly known as the Kyuubi, was rampaging in Konoha, destroying buildings and killing civilians and shinobi alike._**

 ** _"We have to hold on until the Fourth gets here!" A shinobi shouted as he battled the Kyuubi along with everyone else._**

 ** _In a meanwhile, Iruka was carried away to safety by a shinobi while yelling, "Let go of me! My mom and dad are still fighting!"_**

 **Then Iruka was snapped out of his thought by a knock on the door.**

"Aww…" All three children whined.

"Who the hell interrupted him?! I want to know more of that night!" Boruto shouted, raising his fist.

"We'll know when you decided to continue to read, dumbass." Sarada retorted calmly.

"What?!"

"Just read!"

The blonde grumbled, but continue reading nonetheless.

 **Iruka opened the door, revealing the certain blue haired chuunin instructor. He raised an eyebrow at Mizuki when he saw his panic expression. "What is it?"**

 **"We must go to Hokage-sama's place! Naruto has…taken the scroll of the forbidden seals as a joke!" He yelled. Iruka was shocked by this revelation. Naruto had no idea how serious this was.**

 **The rest of the shinobi looked angry. "He won't get away with this one!"**

 **"Hokage-sama!"**

 **"Yes, those are dangerous scrolls forbidden by the previous Hokage." Sarutobi said. "If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble."**

"Well, dad is always like that anyway." Boruto snickered amusingly.

Himawari giggled.

 **Iruka gritted his teeth as the Hokage continued, "It's been half a day since the scroll was taken, we must hurry and find Naruto."**

 **"Yes sir!" The shinobi immediately went to look for the blonde kid around the village. Iruka went to the roof of a building to get a better view.**

 ** _'I should check the woods…'_ He thought.**

 **Meanwhile, Mizuki smirked. _'I'll spread the word throughout the village a little more, then I'll get rid of Naruto. I'll make it look like Naruto disappeared with the scroll.'_**

"This Mizuki guy must've tricked him about something." The Uchiha girl narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like the blue haired guy! He sounds like a monster!" The blue haired girl exclaimed. The blonde chuckled at his sister's antics, but he didn't like Mizuki either, he didn't like where this was going.

 **In the wood, Naruto sat and panted when Iruka found him. The academy teacher's eyes twitched in irritation.**

 **"I've found you…Hey!" He growled.**

 **Naruto grinned at pointed at the teacher. "Oh! I found the nosebleeder!"**

 **Iruka then used his infamous Big Head Jutsu and yelled, "Idiot! _I_ found _you_!"**

 **Then he noticed how messy the blonde was.**

 **"Hehehe…you found me…I've only learned one skill…" Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.**

 **"Hey, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" Iruka asked.**

 **"Never mind that!" Naruto shouted, then he smiled. "Hey, hey?! I'm going to try an incredible skill! If I do it…let me graduate!"**

 **The brunette teacher was surprised when he heard that. _'So…you were practicing here? Enough to damage your body...'_**

 **"Naruto," He called out to his student. "Where did you get that scroll on your back?"**

 **"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and about this place too."**

"I knew it! That son of a—" Boruto started to yell angrily, but he was interrupted by Sarada.

"Boruto! Your sister is here!" She shouted back at the blonde genin. Realizing that, Boruto quickly shut his mouth.

 **"He said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!" The blonde continued.**

 **Iruka was shocked. _'Mizuki?'_ Then a rain of kunai flew towards the two, the brunette noticed and pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the attack himself.**

 **"Nice job finding him." A voice came from a branch of a tree, which Mizuki was standing.**

 **"I see…so that's what going on…" Iruka muttered. Mizuki turned to the oblivious blonde.**

 **"Naruto, give me the scroll."**

 **Naruto looked confused, he didn't know what was going on, he just wanted to graduate. "Hey, hey! What's going on here, hey?!"**

 **"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka shouted as he pulled the kunai out of his body. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"**

 **Naruto growled at Mizuki by the end of that.**

 **"Naruto…there's no point in you having it." The blue haired chuunin smirked evilly. "I'll tell you the truth."**

"Whatever it is, it's not good…" Sarada muttered.

"Yeah…"

 **Iruka seemed to realize what Mizuki was talking about. His eyes widened. "N-No! DON'T!"**

 **Mizuki ignored him as he continued. "12 years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed, right? Since that incident, a new rule was created for this village."**

 **"…A rule?"**

 **"But Naruto…this rule was never meant to be told to you."**

 **"…Not to me? What is this rule? Why?"**

 **Mizuki chuckled.**

 **"What…kind of rule is it?"**

 **The blue haired shinobi stopped chuckling and smirked. "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that _you_ are the fox demon."**

"WHAT?! That's bullshit! Dad was the Jinchuuriki, not Kyuubi himself!" Boruto yelled furiously. "Don't tell me dad believed that bastard!"

"He wouldn't have understood that then, Boruto, he was still 12 years old and no one bothered to explain to him what a Jinchuuriki is." The Uchiha girl reasoned.

"That's true…"

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh…? What do you mean?!"**

 **"Stop it!" Iruka yelled, but to no avail, Mizuki ignored him.**

 **"It means that you…are the Nine Tails Demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"**

Boruto wished he could go in the book and punch that bastard's face a million times. A kid shouldn't find out about being a Jinchuuriki in such a horrible way. He knew now that his dad had it worse, a lot worse, than Boruto, despite bring the same age as him in the story.

 **"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…"**

 **"Stop it!"**

 **"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!" Mizuki finished as he pulled out his shuriken from his back.**

All three children frowned at what Mizuki had said.

"So that's why those shinobi acted so hostile to him. It's because he's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…" Sarada concluded.

"But everyone loves daddy now…" Himawari said quietly.

"Something great must've happened after this, for him to be called 'a hero'." Boruto grinned excitingly. He couldn't wait to find out.

 **Iruka suddenly eyes widened. _'Naruto…'_**

 **Tears started to roll down the blonde's face as red chakra flared out from his body. Iruka coughed out blood and thought back about Sarutobi's words.**

 ** _"He's never known a parent's love and is hated by all the villagers because of that incident."_**

 **"Nobody will ever accept you!" The blue haired chuunin charged at the blonde.**

 ** _"So to get attention, he makes a lot of troubles. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way."_**

 **"That scroll was used to seal you up!"**

 ** _"He acts tough, but he is truly suffering."_**

 **Blood scattered around in a small area. Naruto looked up when he didn't feel pain, and saw his teacher on top of him, bleeding with a giant shuriken stabbing his back.**

"Iruka-sensei…" Sarada smiled fondly. She knew he was a great teacher, despite all the yelling. He would always care for his students, no matter old or new.

 ** _'My parents…' Iruka thought. 'After they died…there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me…I was so sad. I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention, since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing, so I kept being an idiot. It was so painful.'_**

 **"Yeah…Naruto, you must've been in a lot of pain too…" Iruka said as he cried. "I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."**

 **Naruto kept quiet, not knowing how to respond to such affection from his teacher, but unexpectedly, Naruto ran deep into the woods.**

 **"Naruto!" Iruka shouted after the blonde.**

"I didn't know Iruka-sensei had such a sad life too." Himawari said as she teared up. "It was so sad."

Boruto and Sarada nodded in agreement.

 **The traitor jumped down from the tree. "Hehehe, sorry…but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart, he plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier, those were the eyes of a demon." He taunted.**

 **Iruka yanked out the shuriken from his back and panted. "Naruto…isn't like that!"**

 **"Well, that doesn't matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll. I'll take care of you later!" The blue haired shinobi took off after Naruto.**

 ** _'No way!'_ The brown haired chuunin winced in pain.**

 **Back at the village a group of shinobi gathered around.**

 **"Now we have to get him before he releases the demon power!" One of them shouted. "He is very dangerous! Kill him if you find him!"**

"So cruel…" Sarada muttered quietly. The blonde genin frowned.

"Who in their right mind wants to kill a kid?!" Boruto shouted.

 **At the Hokage office, the Third Hokage was watching everything through his magic glass ball.**

"…A magic glass ball…? Seriously…?" The blonde deadpanned. The black haired girl sweat dropped.

"The Third is a wizard!" Himawari declared. The older two stared at her. Possible.

 **"I finally find him, and I see this…Mizuki has told him. Now Naruto is afraid like never before." Sarutobi said to himself. _'The power that is sealed may be released…plus he is holding the scroll of seals. The odds of him being able to break the seal and reverting back into the Nine Tails Fox is one in a million, but it is possible…If that happens…'_**

 **In the forest, Iruka finally caught up with Naruto. "Naruto!" He called out. "Hurry! Pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!"**

 **Then Naruto suddenly punched him in the guts.**

"What? Why?" Boruto looked surprised. Why would his dad punch Iruka?

 **"What?" Iruka croaked out. "Why…Naruto?"**

 **"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" 'Iruka', who turned into Mizuki, asked with a low growl.**

 **'Naruto' smirked, and turned into the certain brunette. " _I_ am Iruka."**

 **"…I see." Then Mizuki, once again, smirked. "Hehehe, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"**

 **"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" The brunette said stubbornly.**

 **"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same."**

 **"The same?"**

 **"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power, unlike what you're assuming…"**

 **"Yeah…" Shockingly, Iruka agreed.**

 **Naruto, who was hiding behind a tree not too far from the two chuunin, looked down bitterly once he heard that. _'Damn…I knew it…See…even Iruka-sensei deep down…doesn't acknowledge me…'_**

"What the hell? I thought Iruka-sensei was the good guy." Boruto commented.

"There must be more to it…just read on." Sarada said simply.

 **"The demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different. He is…I've acknowledge him as…one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker…and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already know what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore…he is a member of The Hidden Leaf Village, he's…Uzumaki Naruto!"**

"See? I told you there's more to it." The black haired genin smirked in triumph. Boruto huffed. Himawari giggled.

 **Mizuki gritted his teeth. "Okay, whatever…"**

 **Then the brunet teacher winced in pain from the wound on his back.**

 **"Iruka…I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind." The blue haired traitor said as he pulled out hos Windmill Shuriken from his back. "Hurry up and DIE!"**

 **He swung the shuriken, ready to aim it at Iruka.**

 ** _'So this is it…'_ Iruka thought with a small, bitter smile on his face.**

"No!" Boruto and Himawari shouted, fearing for the certain academy teacher, while Sarada looked a bit panicky.

 **Then Naruto came out of his hiding and kicked Mizuki in the face, knocking the shuriken out of his hand.**

"Way to go, dad/daddy!" The Uzumaki siblings cheered. Sarada smiled.

 ** _'Naruto!'_ Iruka mentally shouted.**

 **"You should not have done that…" Mizuki growled at the blonde as he struggled to get up.**

 **"Don't touch Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said determinedly.**

 **"You idiot! Why did you come out?! Run away!" Iruka shouted worriedly.**

 **"Shut up! Punk like you, I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki laughed.**

 **"Try it, Trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto threatened as he performed the single hand sign.**

 **"Then do it, demon fox!"**

 **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The blonde yelled, and the whole area was filled with Naruto's clones.**

 **The blue haired traitor fell to the ground in shock. "Wha?! What's going on?!"**

 **"What's wrong? Come at me!" All Naruto's clones taunted. "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"**

 ** _'Naruto…you…'_ Iruka trailed off from his thought, surprised by how many shadow clones the boy was able to make and to be able to do it in such a short time of practicing…**

 **"Well then…I'll start things off!" Then a thousand Naruto's started to beat up the blue haired shinobi. Mizuki screamed.**

 ** _'Heh…he really did divide into a thousand…plus…each wasn't an illusion but an actual body using the high level ninjutsu, Kage Bunshin. He…may surpass all previous Hokage…'_ The brunette thought and smiled proudly.**

 **After a moment, Mizuki was beaten up on the ground, all bloodied.**

 **"Hehe…I went a little too far…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.**

Boruto and Sarada laughed and they were satisfied at how Mizuki was beaten by a thousand Naruto, literally.

"He deserved it, that bastard." Boruto said in between the laugh.

"Must be painful." Despite saying that, Sarada laughed.

 **"Naruto, come over here. There's something I want to give you."**

 **Back at the village, the shinobi were panicking. "Did anyone find him?!"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Damn it! This is bad!"**

 **"He may be far away by now!"**

 **"There's nothing to worry about." The Third Hokage spoke up calmly.**

 **"Hokage-sama!"**

 **"He'll be back soon."**

 **"Sensei, now?"**

 **"Okay, you can open your eyes."**

 **Naruto did what he was told and saw Iruka without the forehead protector, but instead, it was on _his_ forehead.**

 **"Congratulations…on graduating. Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Iruka offered. Then the blonde hugged him. "Hey! That hurts!"**

 ** _'I planned to lecture Naruto that the hard part of being a shinobi had just begun.'_ Iruka thought. _'Well…I'll save that for the ramen place…'_**

 ** _-END-_**

"Ah…chapter 1 is finally finished…That was pretty exciting." Boruto said with a smile.

"No doubt about it." Sarada agreed. "And there will probably be more to come."

Boruto deadpanned at her as he pointed towards a huge pile of books. "Obviously."

"Yay! I want to read more!" Himawari said happily.

"So should we move on?" The blonde asked.

"Is there anything else to do? The Uchiha shot back.

"Huh?! What the hell do you mean, Four-Eyes?!" Boruto shouted.

"What did you just call me, dumbass?!" Sarada shouted back at the insult. Sakura's personality appearing, replacing the usual impassiveness of the Uchiha clan.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll read next!" Himawari exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the arguing pair as she grabbed a book. The cover showed, 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 2'

 **"Chapter 2: Konohamaru!"**

* * *

 **And there's your first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to REVIEW ;)**


	3. Ch 2: Konohamaru

**Hey guys, been quite a while, hasn't it? Final test is coming up so I don't really have time to write. I really appreciated the reviews, favorites and follows, which inspired me to continue as soon as I can. If you guys are wondering 'why the children don't know about Naruto's parents?', well, I don't think Naruto would bring up the subject all of the sudden, since it was pretty sensitive for him, and he never mentioned to anyone else, aside from Sakura and few others.**

 **I hope that explains it. So please, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **"Chapter 2: Konohamaru!"**

"Ah! This one must be about how dad met Konohamaru-sensei!" The blonde realized.

 **On top of the Hokage Tower, the certain blonde kid was getting ready to take a picture for registration to be a Konoha shinobi. An old man, who was apparently a photographer, frowned.**

 **"Hey, you sure you want to look like that?" He asked, uncertain.**

 **"Yeah, yeah! Just do it!" Naruto shouted.**

 **The old man grumbled. "Fine…Don't regret it. Okay, cheese!"**

 **In the Hokage office, the Third Hokage deadpanned at what he was seeing. A picture of Naruto, which his face was colored completely white with red marks all over. His right hand was also colored in white with red swirls on his palm and fingers.**

Boruto fell to the ground, laughing his ass off while imagining that. Sarada tried hard not to laugh but failing. Himawari laughed openly, but not to Boruto's level.

"I-I can't…believe…h-he did that!" The blonde struggled to speak, but was having a hard time due to his extreme laughter.

 **Naruto smiled sheepishly. Sarutobi was speechless as he stared at the picture.**

 **"It took me forever to come up with a good face! 3 hours later I decided on that one!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, but, but…! It's pretty artistic, eh?!"**

 **"Retake it!" The Third said with no mercy whatsoever. "Where's your forehead protector?"**

 **"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony, I don't want to damage it." The blonde replied.**

 **"Well, this ninja registration book lists all those in the village with high ability. This should be important to you, yet…What's with this face?!"**

 **"Well! I don't understand stuff like that!" Naruto argued.**

"The Seventh sure was a funny person…" Sarada muttered to herself, not intending to let the other two hear it.

 **He then glanced at the door when it was opened.**

 **"Old man! Fight me!" A kid with short spiky brown hair, wearing a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side and a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of.**

Boruto snickered at the description of his sensei as a kid.

 **Naruto was startled by the sudden appearance while Sarutobi sighed tiredly. _'Does it ever end…?'_**

 **"Oh! Not again!" A man with dark hair, wearing sunglasses, shouted as he barged into the office just when the kid fell to the floor, face first.**

 **"Ow!" He yelped. "Damn it! Who set a trap?!"**

 **"Are you alright?" The man asked as he adjusted his sunglasses. "And there isn't a trap anywhere!"**

"…" The two genin were speechless. Why was it that both the Hokage of their time and their sensei started off as such brats?

 ** _'Who's this kid…?' Naruto asked himself._**

 **"Oh, that's…!" The man with the sunglasses mumbled when he saw the blonde in the office. _'Bah, the Nine Tails punk, I hate that loser…'_**

"Isn't that Ebisu-san? The one with the sunglasses and Konohamaru-sensei's former sensei?" Sarada asked as she recognized the appearance.

"Yeah, you're right! Why did he hate dad though?"

"Probably the same reason why the rest of the village hate him."

 **"I know! You did something!" The kid accused as he pointed at Naruto, who in turn, grabbed the boy by the collar and picked him up.**

 **"You just tripped on your own, you idiot!" He shouted back.**

 **"Hey, Naruto! Let go of him! That's the Third Hokage-sama's grandson!" The man yelled.**

 **The blonde went quiet and looked at the younger boy.**

 **"Go ahead and punch me!" The boy challenged. _'Now that he knows who I am, he can't do it…Pfft…he's just the same as my tutor and everyone else…'_**

 **"You think I give a damn, moron?!" Naruto yelled and punched the kid on the head.**

 **"OUCH!"**

"Well, he asked for it!" The blonde laughed.

 **"WHAT?!" The man shouted in bewilderment. No one had dared to harm the Honorable Grandson before.**

 ** _'Geez…'_ Sarutobi thought tiredly.**

 **Later that day, Konohamaru followed Naruto through the village. After a while, Naruto pointed at the poorly hidden Konohamaru and shouted, "Stop following me! What the hell is that?! You aren't fooling anyone, idiot!"**

 **The kid in question smirked. "Hehe, impressive to see through this. The rumors about you are true. Hey, I'll let you be my boss!"**

 **"Ha?" Naruto was confused.**

 **"In exchange…" The kid continued. "Teach me that 'Sexy no Jutsu" you defeated grandpa with! Please! Please, Boss!"**

 **"Boss?" Naruto repeated.**

"So…sensei knows about the Jutsu too…and that's because of your father…" Sarada sent a look at Boruto who blushed.

"H-hey! Don't look at me like that! I-I don't know about the Jutsu! I swear, I don't!" He denied hastily.

Himawari made an innocent look. "Big brother wants to learn that Jutsu too?"

"NO!"

 **At the Hokage office, Ebisu was panicking. "Huh?! Damn! He got away again!"**

 **"Looks like he followed Naruto." Sarutobi replied.**

 **"What?! That's bad!" Then the man ran out of the office.**

 **The Hokage sighed. _'Why did he turn out like that…? Was that the 20th surprise today? The fact that he's with Naruto is a bit worrisome…Hopefully, he won't pick up anything stupid…'_**

 **Little did he know how wrong he was.**

 **At a training ground, Naruto was teaching Konohamaru 'Sexy no Jutsu'.**

 **"Okay! The basics are 'Bon, Kyuu, Bon'! Now do it!" Naruto instructed.**

 **"Yes, Boss!" Konohamaru shouted as he performed the hand seal. "Transform!"**

 **With a poof of smoke, he turned into a fat, ugly lady.**

 **"No!" The blonde shouted.**

Boruto laughed as Sarada twitched.

 **"Wrong! More slender! More beautiful!"**

 **Meanwhile, Ebisu was searching for his young master. _'I am an elite tutor, I have taught many future Hokage candidates. I will get rid of any virus that infects my student. If you learn Ninja skills from me, becoming Hokage is easy. I'm your number one shortcut, young master.'_**

"There is no shortcut to becoming a Hokage, idiot!" The Uchiha girl shouted. She was determined to be a Hokage herself and she would not tolerate such thoughts. "SHANNARO!"

Boruto shivered. Girls were scary…

 **Back at the training ground, the two boys were taking a break from their training.**

 **"By the way…" Naruto started. "Why are you going after your grandpa so much?"**

 **Konohamaru looked down. "Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village, but even though everyone is used to that name here…nobody ever calls me that**. **When everyone sees me or calls me…all they see is Hokage's grandson. Nobody sees me as me. I'm sick of that. That's why I want the Hokage name now."**

"So he was in quite a similar situation as me, eh…?" Boruto muttered.

 **"Idiot! Who would acknowledge a punk like you?" Naruto retorted.**

 **"Huh?!"**

 **"The Hokage name isn't so easy that a brat could take it."**

 **"What?!"**

 **"It's not that easy, moron!" The blonde shouted. "Hokage, Hokage…If you want that name so much, then…"**

 **"Then what?!"**

 **"Then kick my ass first!" Naruto smirked confidently.**

"Ha! Even now, he couldn't kick dad's ass!" Boruto said with a similar smirk.

 **The Third Hokage stood on the top of the Hokage Tower, staring at the Hokage Monument when Iruka showed up. "The Third, I've finally found you."**

 **"What is it, Iruka?"**

 **"Did Naruto show up for Ninja Registration?" The academy teacher asked.**

 **"Yes." Sarutobi replied simply.**

 **"I lectured him at the ramen place yesterday, but he's so bent on becoming a great ninja and having the village acknowledge his strength…"**

 **Silence engulfed them for a moment before the Hokage spoke up. "Naruto's dream may be impossible…As you know, the only people that know that Naruto is the demon fox were the adults that fought it 12 years ago. I made it a rule to never mention that fact, and I have severely punished those who have broken that rule. So the children don't know the truth. This is the only thing Naruto has going for him. The Fourth wanted the people of the village to view Naruto as a hero. This was his wish as he died doing the seal."**

 **"Hero?" Iruka questioned.**

 **"The Fourth sealed the Nine Tails into a new born baby. Naruto became the container of the Nine Tails for the village. But the adults of the village don't see Naruto in this way. Not only that, but because of their attitude towards him…it's been passed down to the unknowing children as well." The Third explained. "Iruka, do you know?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"When a person hates and doesn't acknowledge another's existence…The eyes that they use when look at him…are frighteningly cold…"**

"Wait a second, why didn't the Third take care of dad himself. I mean, he already has a grandson, so he should know how to deal with a kid!" Boruto pointed out loudly.

"The Hokage job is handful, I don't think the Third had time to take care BOTH kids." Sarada said.

"Yeah, Onii-chan, daddy was the Hokage and he was always busy." The youngest of the three spoke up.

 **Back at the training ground where Naruto and Konohamaru were practicing their 'Sexy no Jutsu', Ebisu stood on a branch above them.**

 **"I have found you." He spoke up, causing the two boys to look up. He looked at Naruto with hateful glare. _'The demon…'_**

 ** _'Uh…those eyes again…Why does everyone…'_ Naruto thought with a frown and growled.**

 **"Now young master, let's go home." The elite Jounin said, jumping down from the branch.**

 **"No! I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the Hokage name! Right now! Don't get in my way!" Konohamaru shouted stubbornly, promptly refusing Ebisu's suggestion.**

 **"A Hokage must be well-versed in all aspects of being a ninja. You must know over a thousand skills and then finally…HUH?!" The man with the sunglasses exclaimed when Konohamaru decided to use the Jutsu he just learned from Naruto.**

 **"Take this! Sexy no Jutsu!" He shouted as he transform into a nude, beautiful woman with black hair and dark eyes. Ebisu jaw dropped and was left speechless. "Huh?! It didn't work?!"**

 **"W...Wh…What a vulgar skill!" The Jounin yelled as he blushed. "I am a gentleman, such a super low-class skill will never work against me!"**

 _'Liar…'_ Both Sarada and Boruto thought in unison.

 **"Young master, if you hang out with the likes of him, you'll just turn stupid!" Ebisu shouted while trying to pull his student away from the blonde Jinchuuriki. "Just do what I say. I am your easiest shortcut to becoming Hokage. Now let's go home!"**

 **"No!"**

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he divided into several clones.**

 **"Wow! That's incredible!" The brown haired kid shouted in admiration.**

 **"Heh, how foolish, I am an elite tutor. I'm not Mizuki." Ebisu smirked as he went to a fighting stance.**

 **"Transform!" The clones shouted.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **All the clones transformed into a nude woman with blonde hair which was tied into a pigtail, surrounding the elite Jounin, who blushed madly. Konohamaru looked surprised. Sarutobi, who was watching through his magic glass ball, face palmed.**

 **Ebisu was shot back by a stream of blood. Naruto then transformed back and smirked. "I call that one, Harem no Jutsu!"**

 **Sarutobi sighed. "He combined the Shadow Clone and the Sexy no Jutsu…" _'He's created another stupid skill…I'd fall for this one too probably…'_**

"Ahaha! He admitted it himself! I still can't believe the God of Shinobi was beaten by a 12 years old kid!" Boruto shouted while laughing.

 **"Damn it! I can't even defeat my tutor!" Konohamaru shouted. "I really want a name that people will acknowledge! Yet, why?!"**

 **The blonde Jinchuuriki then knocked the kid's head. "It's not that easy, dummy! This is the Hokage name, the name of the greatest ninja in the village. With so many bad things…I was often lost. I finally found someone that would accept me, but…just that was incredibly difficult. You better prepare yourself."**

 **"Prepare?"**

 **"If you want an incredible name, like Hokage that everyone will acknowledge…there ain't going to be any shortcuts!"**

 **Then the younger boy thought back to what Naruto had said earlier. _"If you want the Hokage name, kick my ass first!"_**

 **A moment later, he turned around, his back facing Naruto. "Stop lecturing me as if you're important. I'm not letting you be my boss any longer!" When Konohamaru walked a bit further from Naruto, he turned around and smiled. "From now on, we're rivals!"**

 **The blonde smiled in return.**

"Konohamaru-sensei and dad were rivals? Now they were like…brothers!" Boruto commented loudly.

"And you forgot about Uncle Naruto and my dad. They were rivals also." The Uchiha pointed out.

 **"Sorry, but starting tomorrow, I'm taking my first step as a ninja, but hey, one day I'll fight you for that Hokage name. I'll be looking forward to it…Konohamaru."**

 ** _-END-_**

"Onii-chan! Sarada-nee! Chapter 2 is finished!" Himawari exclaimed with that bright smile of her as she closed the book and put it on top of the first book.

"It was a lot shorter than the first chapter though…" Boruto muttered, not sure whether to be happy to move on to the next chapter or disappointed that it ended so quickly.

"Considering the thickness of other books, I think chapter 2 was normal, the first chapter was probably to introduce." Sarada explained while picking up several books to compare.

"I guess so."

"I'll read next." The Uchiha said, grabbing a book with a cover that said, 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 3'.

 **"Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke."**

* * *

 **And that's done. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have. Please leave a review for me to know what you think about it.**


	4. Ch 3: Uchiha Sasuke

**Hello again, guys. I planned to update this tomorrow but I changed my mind, I was like 'screw it, let's do it today.' and lucky both for me and for you, holiday is coming up, so I will have a lot more time to write and update. How about that? Some good news, right? Alright then, let's not waste time and move on to the new chapter of Reading The Past!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **"Chapter 3: Uchiha Sasuke."**

"Oh! This one's about Uncle Sasuke!" Himawari smiled.

"I bet he was still as cool as a kid." The blonde commented with a smirk.

 **In the morning of the next day, Naruto woke up and did his daily routine. When he was all ready for the day, he put on his goggles, but then he noticed the head protector on the table, so he removed the goggles and put on the head protector instead.**

 **At the academy, Naruto sat in his seat and grinned happily to himself. Then a boy came up to him and said, "Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed are supposed to be here."**

 **The blonde grinned at him and pointed at his forehead protector. "Hey, hey, can't you see this forehead protector?"**

 **"Hey, will you let me through?" A girly voice spoke up beside the two. Naruto's face went red when he saw who was speaking.**

 **A cute pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, wearing a red dress with white circle on the back, and dark shorts.**

"I bet that's Aunt Sakura! And dad had a crush on her?!" Boruto shouted disbelievingly.

"I heard about it from mom not too long ago…" Sarada muttered.

 ** _'Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto thought happily. **

"I told you so!"

"Stop interrupting for pointless remarks!" The Uchiha girl snapped.

 ** _'Could it be…she wants to…sit next to me…?'_ The blonde thought with hope that his crush would want to sit next to him.**

"..."

Silence. Except for Himawari who giggled.

 **"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" The girl yelled angrily, which made the blonde confused.**

 **"Huh?"**

"…Aunt Sakura was so easily angered back then, even so than now…" Boruto sweat dropped.

"…Well…I hate to say it, but I agree…"

 **Naruto turned to the other side of him and saw a dark haired boy and dark eyes, wearing a blue high necked shirt with a white and red fan symbol on the back of the shirt, and black shorts. The blonde twitched at the sight.**

 ** _'Uh! This guy…He was the most popular in our class!'_ He thought in anger and jealousy.**

Boruto snickered. "Dad was jealous of Uncle Sasuke, I can't believe this!"

Sarada smirked amusingly. "I wonder what dad was like…"

"Probably the same."

"You wanna bet?

"Of course! If Uncle Sasuke was still the same when he was younger, you need to buy me a bowl of ramen, and if he was not, I'll buy you one."

"Deal." Sarada agreed as she and Boruto shook hands, then she turned to the younger girl. "And what about you, Hima-chan? What do you think?"

"I think Uncle Sasuke was the same." Himawari replied, earning a grin from her brother.

"That's my sis!"

The Uzumaki girl grinned back.

"Then let's see…" After that, Sarada continued to read.

 **The boy, Uchiha Sasuke, noticed the glare Naruto was giving him. He glanced at the fuming blonde coolly. "What?"**

 **"What do you mean 'what'?!" The blonde Uzumaki shouted.**

"We're right, Hima! Now you need to buy me a bowl of ramen, Sarada!" Boruto shouted happily as he pointed at the dark haired girl.

As a person who didn't like losing, she decided to argue back. "You can't decide how a person is by judging from the way they say things!"

"Fine…then you'll know that we're right!"

"Tch. Baka."

 **Then suddenly, Sakura shoved Naruto away and leaned over to Sasuke with a flirty expression. "Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?"**

"…Wow…Aunt Sakura was such a fangirl, and she just shoved dad away like that! It makes me wonder how Aunt Sakura and Uncle Sasuke married each other." Boruto commented. The past had a lot of surprises.

 **After that, Sakura ended up sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke, much to her delight. The other girls in the class kept glaring at her with jealousy, as the boys, with the exceptions of Sasuke, who didn't care about anything, and Naruto, who was sulking, were talking to each other.**

 ** _'Today, I'm going to get Sasuke-kun. I'm going to steal his first kiss!'_ Thought her inner self.**

"Now I know where your inner self came from…" Boruto turned to Sarada as her face turned bright.

"S-shut up!"

 **Naruto continued to glare at the raven haired boy. _'Her eyes said it all…What's so good about him? I don't get it…'_**

 **Then in a flash, the blonde was in front of the Uchiha, their faces were merely centimeters away.**

"…Is what I'm thinking it is going to happen…?" Boruto said rather fearfully.

"If you're thinking the same thing as me, then, maybe…" Sarada was sweating bullets.

"What is it, nii-chan, Sarada-nee?" Himawari asked innocently like an innocent little girl she was.

"N-nothing, Hima…Just cover your ears until I say it's alright to uncover them, okay?"

The blue haired girl looked at her brother confusingly, but covered her ears nonetheless.

 **"Hey Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" Sakura shouted furiously. She didn't like how close Naruto were to Sasuke.**

 **"Move." Sasuke said simply as he glared back at the blonde.**

 **"Bah!"**

 **"Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass!"**

 **"Yeah! Yeah!"**

 **Then, a boy who sat in the front row, accidentally hit Naruto with his elbow. "Oh! Sorry about that!"**

 **"Uh…"**

 **The whole room was in silence. Naruto's and Sasuke's lips touched. Both boys turned ghostly pale. Sakura couldn't believe what had happened. Her plan to steal Sasuke's first kiss went down the drain, and that was all that stupid Naruto's fault!**

Both Boruto and Sarada jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief. What. The. Hell.

"DAD'S FIRST KISS WAS THE SEVENTH HOKAGE/UNCLE SASUKE?!" The two yelled at the same time. Himawari was confused. Even though she covered her ears, she could still tell that they were yelling, but didn't know what.

"YOU. DAD. ME. WHAT?!"

After a while, Boruto allowed Himawari to uncover her ears, and Sarada was finally capable of reading again.

 **"Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled angrily.**

 **"AHH! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto shouted. Then he realized something. _'Huh? I sense something bad…'_**

 **He looked back, and saw a beyond furious Sakura. "I-It was an accident!" He tried to excuse himself.**

 **"Naruto…you're…annoying!"**

 **After that, the situation seemed to have calmed down, with Naruto beaten into a pulp by a certain pink haired girl.**

 **"Beginning today, all of you are real ninjas," Iruka explained. "But you are still merely rookie genin. The hard part has just started. Now, you will be soon assigned duties by the village, so today we will be creating the 3 man teams, and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."**

 ** _'Pfft, 3 man teams? That's just more people in my way…' Sasuke thought._**

"Such intense bitterness…" Boruto deadpanned.

 ** _'I have to be with Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura thought with determination.**

 ** _'Sakura-chan…Then…anyone besides Sasuke!'_ Naruto thought.**

"The Seventh didn't really like dad back then, huh." Sarada commented quietly.

"But sadly, they're going to be in the same team anyway, wonder how that worked out."

 **"We tried to balance each team's strength." Iruka continued.**

 **"WHAT?!" All the students shouted. The brunet teacher ignored them and assigned each student into the teams.**

 **"Next, Team 7…Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto…"**

 **"Damn…" Sakura muttered depressingly. In contrast, Naruto stood up and cheered.**

 **"…and Uchiha Sasuke."**

 **And the roles turned a 180. As for Sasuke himself, he was being indifference.**

"Yup…same old dad…" The Uchiha girl said. "But he's less…stoic now…"

"Yeah…"

 **Naruto abruptly stood up and pointed accusingly at the stoic Uchiha. "Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding like me have to be on the same team as that bum?!"**

"Talking about praising yourself…" The girl glanced at the blonde.

"Hey! I did nothing of a sort!" Boruto defended himself.

"Nii-chan did. You said you were strong enough to beat Uncle Sasuke and daddy!" The younger girl exclaimed. Boruto blushed.

"You heard that?! I-I mean, you heard it wrong, Hima! I said I WILL become strong enough to beat Uncle Sasuke and dad!"

"Nu-uh! I heard it!" Himawari pouted cutely.

"Now, now, your big brother is just being a prideful jerk who doesn't admit what he had done." Sarada said as she hugged the girl.

"That's so not true!"

"Yes, it is. Now shut up and let's read."

 **"Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates. Naruto, you were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"**

 **"Just don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke said coolly, ticking off the blonde.**

 **"What did you call me?!"**

 **"Give it a rest, Naruto!"**

 **Then Sakura proceeded to beat up the blonde boy. Iruka sighed.**

"Of course, Iruka-san would sigh…I would too…" Sarada said.

"And your mother really liked to beat up my dad, huh…"

 ** _'Well, this should work out…even with Naruto…'_ Iruka thought. "Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce the jounin senseis, take a break until then." **

**"Damn that Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. _'And Sakura too…'_**

 **During the break, Naruto sat on top of the roof of a building. _'Isn't there anything good?'_ Then he smirked. _'I know…'_**

"What's dad planning now?"

"How should I know?"

 **Sasuke was leaning against a window, eating his lunch when suddenly, Naruto came up from behind and pulled him into the building. "Damn Naruto!"**

 **"Don't resist!"**

 **There was a moment of silence, then Sasuke came out, smirking. "Heh, Idiot."**

Boruto was confused. "Uh…What just happened?"

"Maybe your dad failed pranking mine…? I'm not too sure about it…"

 **Sakura sat on a bench, looking a bit depressed. She sighed. _'Even if I go after him using my looks…my breasts and butt are still below average. The only thing above average is my forehead. I hate my forehead.'_**

"Okay…I'm actually glad that you're not like Aunt Sakura."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Then she noticed a certain raven haired boy leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and smirking.**

 ** _'He's looking right at me! And with warm eyes…It feels like he's looking into my heart.'_**

"…I can't believe that's my mom…she's much different than this crazed fangirl…" Sarada shook her head.

"That's because if she beats someone up now, they would die, no doubt." Boruto added. _'You too, though…'_

 **In Sakura's mind:**

 **Sasuke walked over to her with a gentle smile. "You sure have a large charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it."**

 **Sakura looked at him with a blush. "That's what it's for…"**

"Ew! No! Uncle Sasuke would never say something as cheesy as that!" Boruto stuck his tongue out in disgust. Sarada nodded in agreement.

 **The pink haired girl sighed again. _'Geez…I'm not a fairy tale believing little kid…Like that would happen…'_**

 **"You sure have a large charming forehead…" A familiar voice suddenly spoke up in front of her. She looked up and saw Sasuke smiling at her. "Makes me want to kiss it."**

"…Wait…what? He actually said that?" Sarada asked in disbelief. There was no way her father could've said something like this.

"Someone must've hypnotized him!" Boruto shouted. "Or he's gone insane!"

Himawari laughed at her brother.

 **Sakura blushed with her eyes widened. _'Yes! He's mine!'_ Inner Sakura shouted victoriously.**

 **"Haha, sounds like something Naruto would say." Sasuke added, eliminating Sakura's hope.**

Both Sarada and Boruto sighed in relief. "Now that's Uncle Sasuke we all know."

 **"Sakura, there's something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?" The Uchiha boy asked.**

 **"He's always getting in the way of my love…and he enjoys seeing me struggle…"**

"That's not true!" To the older two's surprise, Himawari was the one who exclaimed. "Daddy likes to help people."

"Now, Hima…This is in the past, there's no need to be so upset about it." Boruto spoke up.

"But…Okay, nii-chan…"

 **"Naruto doesn't understand anything about me, he's just annoying. All I want is…for you to acknowledge me…" Sakura continued. She smiled at Sasuke. "I'm serious. I would do anything…because I like you…"**

 **Their faces inched closer and closer. _'I feel like I finally understand why I like her…'_ He thought.**

"And I thought Uncle Sasuke didn't like Aunt Sakura. What's going on here?"

"I might have an idea…"

When Boruto was about to ask Sarada, she continued reading. He grunted.

 **Back in the building where Naruto pulled Sasuke in, Sasuke was tied up with his mouth covered. ' _Damn it! That bastard, using Henge no Jutsu to transform into me…What's he doing?'_**

"Oh! Now I see. Dad transformed into Uncle Sasuke to see Aunt Sakura!"

"That's a pretty stupid reason…but quite ingenious…"

 **Back at the bench, 'Sasuke's and Sakura's inched closer to the point that they almost kissed, if not for an abrupt growl from 'Sasuke's stomach. Sakura looked confused.**

 **"What's wrong?" She asked.**

 ** _'Diarrhea at a time like this?!'_ He shouted internally. "I'll be…right…back…"**

 **Then he ran off.**

 ** _'Sasuke-kun is so shy…He must not be ready yet.' Sakura thought with a small smile._**

"That was a bad timing indeed…he almost got it!" Boruto laughed, but he got smacked by the Uchiha girl. "What was that for? I was just joking! Jeez…crazy girl."

He got smacked again as a result. "Ow!"

 **"That was close!" Naruto exclaimed, relieved. "I barely held the transformation through the stomach pain."**

 ** _'Jeez, she called me annoying again…I was supposed to test her feeling, yet all I did was make Sasuke look cool.'_ He thought. _'Oh wait! If I make her think that Sasuke is a jerk…Hehehe, this is a good plan.'_**

"If he did make Uncle Sasuke look like a jerk, you wouldn't be born!"

Sarada glared at her teammate.

 **After a moment, Sasuke came back to Sakura, which made her happy. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so shy! Are you ready now? I sure am!"**

"Wow…She had no clue…" Sarada muttered.

 **"It's time to go. Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.**

 **"Hehe…Don't change the subject…Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get in fight with you." As she babbled, Sasuke kept ignoring her.**

"That's just sad…"

 **"He doesn't have any parents." Sakura said, which made Sasuke stopped dead and glanced at her with wide eyes. Though, Sakura didn't get the hint. "He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky all alone, parents never getting on his case."**

 **At this point, Sasuke was glaring at her.**

"Okay, she was just a spoilt brat back then. No offense to the current Aunt Sakura. She is great now." The blonde said. Sarada kept quiet. Her mother was so insensitive when she was younger…

 **"All alone…" Sasuke spoke up.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." He continued.**

 **"W-what's this…all of a sudden…?" Sakura's voice shook, looking nervous.**

 **"You're…annoying…"**

"Whoa, now that's pretty cold, but she did deserve it though."

"Perhaps."

 **"Damn! My stomach has finally calmed down! I wonder if she's still waiting for me."**

 **When he rushed out, he saw the real Sasuke. "Ah! What are you doing here?!"**

 **Sasuke smirked. "Ninjas can untie ropes…Remember that, dead last."**

 **"Oh…" Naruto sweat dropped.**

 **Back at the bench, Sakura was thinking about what Sasuke had said to her. _'Did Naruto feel like this too? Maybe next time…I can be a little nicer…'_**

 **The Hokage and a silver haired jounin with a mask covering most of his face with his forehead protector covering his left eye were sitting in Naruto's apartment.**

"I can remember the hair and the mask anywhere, that's definitely Kakashi-san!" The blonde genin exclaimed with a grin. Sarada nodded.

 **"So this is Naruto's house?" The jounin asked as he looked around.**

 **"Yes." Sarutobi replied. "He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is best, you have a good nose for these types. Plus, your team will also have Sasuke of THAT Uchiha clan. Good luck."**

 **The jounin deadpanned. "Yes, sir."**

 **-END-**

"Phew! Enough surprises for one chapter…" Boruto said as he lied down.

"That was fun!" Himawari said.

"Yeah…with kissing and everything…" Sarada mumbled to herself. The blonde choked when she mentioned that.

"W-well, let's forget about that and on to the next chapter…I'll read…"

"Okay!" Himawari beamed excitingly as she gave a book with the cover that said **'** Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 4'

 **"Chapter 4: Hatake Kakashi"**

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 4, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it, so please leave a review and let me know what you think about it. See you guys again in the next chapter!**


	5. Ch 4: Hatake Kakashi

**Hi again, guys! It's been just over a week since I've last updated. I planned to update at least once a week if I can. So my motivation is just that...I want to finish this story too and thanks to all the followers, favorites and reviews also. Now let's get this one started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **"Chapter 4: Hatake Kakashi"**

 **There were only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left in the classroom, as the other teams had already left with their Jounin sensei. Naruto peaked outside the class.**

 **"Naruto, stay still!" Sakura scolded the blonde.**

"Hmm…Auntie Sakura and daddy are like nii-chan and Sarada-nee!" Himawari commented. She remembered a lot of times when Sarada scolded Boruto for doing something stupid. Boruto and Sarada looked away from each other.

 **The blonde turned to his teammates and frowned. "Why is the sensei of our Team 7…so damn late?! All the other teams have gone off with their teachers, and Iruka-sensei also left…"**

"So Kakashi-san's tardiness started off way back then." Boruto snickered.

"Maybe even earlier." The raven haired girl added with a smirk.

 **After a moment, Sakura noticed Naruto at the door, trying to do something. "Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!"**

 **She walked over to Naruto, who was placing the blackboard eraser on top of the slightly opened door.**

 **"Hehe…That's what you get for being late!" Naruto grinned and went back.**

"I doubt Kakashi-san will fall for that. He's not a Jounin for nothing…" Sarada added the last part quietly. The blonde Genin nodded.

 **The pink haired girl put her hands on her hips. "Jeez…I'm not involved!"**

 **Inner Sakura: "I actually like these types of things!"**

"So…mom likes pranks…? Never knew that…"

Sarada didn't reply. _'…I actually do like pranks too…'_

 **Sasuke snorted. "Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap."**

 **In contrast of what Sasuke had said, a certain silver haired Jounin opened the door and ended up having the blackboard eraser fell on his head.**

"HE FELL FOR IT?!"

Boruto laughed and rolled on the floor. "This is just…ahaha…too pathetic!"

The Uchiha girl trembled, trying hard not to laugh as she thought it would be disrespectful to the Sixth, but was failing.

"I've GOT to tease him about this!" The blonde added with a mischievous grin.

 **Naruto laughed as he pointed at the Jounin. "You fell for it!"**

 **Sakura looked guilty. "I'm so sorry, sensei…I tried to stop him but Naruto…"**

 **Meanwhile, her inner self was cheering. "That was better than I imagined!"**

 **The raven haired boy side glanced at their sensei with a disappointed look. _'…Is he really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable.'_**

 **"Hmm…how can I say this…?" Kakashi pretended to think with his hand rubbing his chin. "My first impression is…I don't like you guys!"**

 **All three students deadpanned at the masked man.**

"That's pretty mean." Sarada said with a sweat drop. This was the Sixth Hokage? She had heard a bit about him when he was younger and was her parents' and the Seventh's sensei, but she didn't believe some of them since they were unbelievable, like…porn, The Sixth Hokage liked to read porn in public, for instance…and this blunt statement.

 **On the roof, Kakashi leaned on the rail and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of him.**

 **"Okay, let's begin with introductions." The Jounin started.**

 **"What do you want to know?" The pink haired girl asked.**

 **Kakashi thought about it. "How about…your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies."**

 **"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" The blonde exclaimed.**

 **Sakura nodded, agreeing with Naruto. "Yeah…you look suspicious…"**

 **"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm…Well, I have a lot of hobbies."**

"He didn't tell anything…" Himawari spoke up after a while of listening to the older two and laughing at some part.

"Well, I thought we would learn a little bit more about him from this introduction." Boruto grunted.

 **Sakura was unhappy. "So…all we learned…is his name…?"**

 **"Now it's your turn, from the right."**

 **"Me! Me!" Naruto shouted out with great enthusiasm. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I even like more is the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei brings me."**

"I know! Ichiraku ramen!" The youngest chirped, causing the two Genin to chuckle amusingly.

 **"What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook."**

Boruto ended up laughing on the floor. "Dad had no patient!"

Sarada snorted. "You're as bad as him, if not worse."

"Hey!"

 ** _'Does he think about anything besides ramen?'_ Kakashi questioned.**

 **"My dream…is to surpass Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"**

All three children felt sad at that declaration.

"The Seventh…was a lot like you, Boruto. You're definitely his son." The Uchiha muttered.

"But nii-chan was only trying to make daddy come home…"

"Okay! I don't want to talk about it, so let's continue!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed. _'…I shouldn't have taken things for granted…'_

 **Kakashi's visible eye slightly widened. _'He's grown in an interesting way.'_**

 **"Hobbies….pranks, I guess." Naruto finished.**

 **"Okay, next!"**

 **"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything, and…I don't want to use the word 'dream' but…" Sasuke's eyes suddenly filled with hatred and determination. "I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man."**

"…The Uchiha Massacre…My dad doesn't talk about it in much detail…but I know that a member of the Uchiha clan was the one responsible for it." Sarada looked down.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"You know you can be so inconsiderate sometimes, Baka." She glared at her blonde teammate. "I wasn't there to see it happened, so I wouldn't know how it felt to see your entire family killed by your own family member, but I know that it was painful for my dad to even remember it, so I didn't ask."

After a moment, they dropped the subject and continued with the book.

 **Sakura looked at the Uchiha with sparkles in her eyes. _'Cool…'_**

 **Naruto glanced at him nervously. _'He'd better not mean me…'_**

 **Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _'…I thought so…'_**

 **"And lastly, the girl."**

 **"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…Well…The person I like is…" The girl stole a glance at the raven haired boy. She blushed. "Um…should I say my dream for the future…?"**

 **"Oh my!" She squealed as the Jounin sweat dropped. Then her expression changed to a disgusted one. "The thing I dislike is Naruto!"**

 **The said blonde was devastated.**

"Wow…openly and immediately rejected….sad." The blonde commented with pity.

 **"My hobby is…" Then Sakura glanced at Sasuke once again. The silver haired Jounin sighed in exasperation.**

 ** _'Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu…'_**

 **"Okay! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow."**

 **"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "What kind of duties?!"**

 **"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us."**

 **"What, what?!" The blonde exclaimed excitingly.**

 **"Survival training."**

 **The three were confused, though, Sasuke remained passive.**

"As expected of Uncle Sasuke." Boruto deadpanned at the younger Uncle Sasuke's reaction.

 **"Why is our duty training?" Sakura asked. "We did enough training at the Ninja Academy."**

 **"I'm your opponent, but this isn't a normal training."**

 **"Then what is it?" The blonde asked impatiently. Kakashi chuckled, confusing the three more.**

 **"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura frowned.**

 **With that question, Kakashi stopped. "No, well, it's just that…When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip."**

 **The students watched him intently.**

 **"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This training is super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%."**

 **Naruto jaw dropped.**

 **Sakura gulped.**

 **Sasuke…remained the same.**

"I say he was even more stoic back then than now! And he's already stoic now!" The blonde Uzumaki shouted. Sarada couldn't argue with him since it was true…

 **Kakashi laughed. "I told you you'd flip."**

 **"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled out. "But we worked so hard! Then what was the point of graduating?!"**

 **"Oh, that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

"He totally flipped right there!" Boruto laughed.

 **"Anyway," The Jounin continued. "Tomorrow, you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up."**

 _'Lies…'_

 **Naruto trembled nervously. _'I can't fail here. I'll have to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass and have him recognize my strength!'_**

 **"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow." Kakashi reminded his students as he gave them the printouts.**

 **"Throw up?! Is it that tough?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief and shock. _'But…if I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love!'_**

"…You sure that was Aunt Sakura?"

"…"

"Aw, Auntie Sakura is in love!" Himawari said lovingly.

 **Sasuke crumpled the paper.**

 **That night, Naruto was absorbed in image training with a motionless Kakashi.**

 **The next day…**

 **"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi greeted his students.**

 **Naruto and Sakura were pissed, and Sasuke glared at him. "You're late!"**

 **Kakashi put an alarm clock on one of the three logs. "It's set for noon."**

 **He pulled out 2 bells. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those logs, but I'll eat in front of you."**

 ** _'…So this is why he told us not to eat…'_**

 _'He's evil…'_ Boruto thought, realizing how lucky he was that he didn't get Kakashi as his sensei. That would be cool though, a Hokage as sensei…

 **"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied up to a log. And the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with an intention to kill."**

 **"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura argued.**

"But he's a Jounin…" Sarada muttered.

 **Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!"**

 **The silver haired Jounin sighed. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…"**

 **Naruto then pulled out a kunai and prepared to attack, only to be stopped by Kakashi who held the kunai at the back of the blonde's neck.**

 **"Slow down…I haven't said start yet."**

 **Sakura was stunned by the speed their sensei moved. _'No way…I couldn't even see…'_**

 **Sasuke smirked. _'So this is a Jounin…'_**

 **Kakashi seemed satisfied. "Well, it seems like you're prepared to come at me with an intention to kill. So you've finally acknowledge me?"**

 **He chuckled. "Seems like...I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready…START!"**

"And that's that." Boruto sighed as he put the book down.

"Aw, it was getting excited." Himawari pouted. The blonde chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's your turn to read, right?"

The girl immediately brightened up and nodded with a grin similar to her late father.

"You are more like your father than I thought, Boruto, same rashness and carelessness." Sarada teased as she smirked. The said blonde blushed.

"Hey! Sometimes you're just as stoic as Uncle Sasuke too!" He countered. The Uchiha girl glared at him fiercely.

"Shut up, you dumb blonde!"

Himawari giggled at the bickering couple as she grabbed another book with the cover 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 5'.

 **"Chapter 5: Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy."**

* * *

 **And that's that for chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me your opinion about the chapter. ;) Good day!**


	6. Ch 5: Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy

**Yo, my beloved readers! Here's your awaited update! Your reviews really helped me going, so I want to thank you for that. Arigatou, minna-san! As I may or may not have mentioned, my spelling and grammar isn't the best, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm planning to get a Beta since I never had one from the very start, to make sure there are no mistakes in the story. But now, it is time to get onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **"Chapter 5: Carelessness Is Your Worst Enemy."**

 **Kakashi stood in the plain as the students hid themselves. "The basics of a Ninja are to hide yourself well."**

 **He observed around. _'Good, they have all hidden well.'_**

 **Except the certain blonde…**

 **"Come and fight me!" Naruto challenged. "I said fight me!"**

"Wow…now I'm embarrassed." Boruto muttered as he tried to hide his face. Sarada adjusted her glasses with a sweat drop.

 **Kakashi stared at him. "…Um…You're a bit off."**

 **Sasuke, who was hiding in a bush nearby, groaned quietly. _'What a total moron…'_**

 **The blonde rushed in. "The only thing a bit off is your haircut!"**

"Pfft, sure, gravity-defying silver hair…"

"Sometimes, I also wonder…"

 **The Jounin reached into his pocket to grab something. Noticing the motion, Naruto came to a halt.**

 **"Ninja fighting lesson number 1, Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it."**

 ** _'Taijutsu is Ninja hand to hand combat…'_ Naruto gritted his teeth. _'Yet, he's going to use a weapon?'_**

 **However, what Kakashi brought out wasn't a weapon, but a book with orange cover which was labeled 'Icha Icha Paradise'.**

Both Boruto and Sarada paled, but quickly calmed themselves. _'It didn't mention anything about the novel yet…so it's fine…'_

"That's the book Kakashi-san likes to read, right, nii-chan, Sarada-nee? What's it about?" Himawari asked, making the older two flinched.

"U-um…" His mother would KILL him if he ever mentioned the contents of such a book to his sister, no matter how gentle she was. He clearly remembered when Hinata almost Gentle Fisted Kakashi for reading the book in front of her kids, especially Himawari.

"You'll know when you're older, Hima-chan." Sarada took over the blonde.

Himawari, not fully understood why they wouldn't tell her, but nodded nonetheless.

 **Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion.**

 **"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me."**

 **"But…Why do you have a book?!"**

 **"Why?" Kakashi replied back coolly. "Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it, it won't make a difference against you guys."**

 **The blonde was stunned for a moment before raging. "I'll beat you to a pulp!"**

 **He tried to punch the Jounin, but Kakashi blocked it with no difficulties as he continued reading. Then Naruto attempted to kick but fail as it was easily dodged. He tried to punch again, but only to have the Jounin behind him.**

 **"A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot."**

 **Sakura, who was hiding, eyes widened. _'What? His hand…Is that the Seal of the Tiger? No way! He's going to use that Ninjutsu against Naruto?!'_**

 ** _'No way…Is that seal the Fire…That bastard isn't going to just run around?'_ Sasuke thought as he narrowed his black eyes.**

"I kinda have a bad feeling about this Jutsu…"

"Yeah…"

 _'Should we even let Hima read this chapter to begin with…?'_

 **Sakura suddenly stood up from her hiding place. "Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get killed!"**

 **Naruto turned to her confusingly. "Huh?"**

 **"Too late." Kakashi said, his eyes gleaming. "Konoha Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique; A Thousand Years of Pain!"**

 **"GYAAAAAAAA"**

 _'…I knew it…we shouldn't have let Hima read this one…'_ Boruto thought with regret.

"That's got to hurt…" He muttered with a wince.

 **The pink haired girl went back hiding with a deadpanned expression. "…What…That's not a Ninjutsu…and Supreme Technique? That was just a super powerful ass poke."**

 **Sasuke snorted. "Two total morons…"**

 **Naruto went flying and fell down into the river. Kakashi continued reading. Sasuke merely watched on.**

 ** _'That strength isn't fair…What can we do?'_ Sakura thought with a frown.**

 ** _'Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen…'_ Naruto thought as he grabbed two shuriken and threw it from underwater, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke, but unfortunately, not Kakashi.**

 **He merely laughed and caught both shuriken between his fingers.**

 **Naruto groaned.**

 **Sasuke frowned.**

 **Sakura looked worried. _'He's reading and laughing…He's just playing with Naruto.'_**

 ** _'I can't…'_ Naruto thought with determination as he made the familiar hand sign. _'I can't fail here!'_**

 **He came up from the water and coughed a few times.**

"And I was wondering when he was going to come up…"

"I'm pretty sure he's not stupid enough to drown himself." Sarada retorted, receiving a huff from the blonde.

 **"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch."**

 **"I know that!" Naruto shouted.**

 **"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage." Kakashi taunted the blonde.**

 **"I can still fight on an empty stomach!"**

 **As if in queue, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled. Sasuke blushed.**

 ** _'I'm on a diet and I didn't eat last night…I'm starving…'_ The pink haired thought, wanting to eat something.**

"…You're already thin enough, mom…" The Uchiha girl muttered. If her mother were to go on a diet now, she would only left with bones. She was good enough as it is.

 **"I was just a little careless, that's all!" The blonde shouted when Kakashi turned around.**

 **"Ever hear that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" The silver haired Jounin asked. Naruto grunted.**

 ** _'I'm going to make him acknowledge me!'_**

 **Then Naruto clones jumped out of the water.**

 ** _'I must become a Ninja!'_**

 **"Hah! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto grinned. "You'd better not get careless, there's more than one of me now!"**

 ** _'1, 2, 3…8? What's that Jutsu?'_ Sasuke mentally asked.**

 **Sakura was surprised. _'What? They aren't illusions, but all real?'_**

 **"Not just Clone, but Shadow Clone…" Kakashi began. "The skill that creates not just an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself. With your ability, about a minute is probably your limit with this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat with me with that Jutsu."**

"Well, he just sound careless himself." Boruto huffed.

"True, but he IS a Jounin, and he's up against a few Genin, so the favor is still on his side."

 **Then he felt something behind him. Another Naruto was holding him from behind.**

 **"What?! Behind me?!"**

 **Naruto smirked as the other clones were rushing in. Sakura and Sasuke watched on with wide eyes and disbelief.**

 **"Weren't Ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi-sensei?!"**

 **The clones grabbed his legs to prevent him from dodging.**

 **"Using the Kage Bunshin, I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around behind you!" Naruto continued. "My ass is still hurting! Here comes revenge!"**

"That's it." Boruto said. Why, oh why did he let his innocent sister read this chapter? And he blamed his dad for saying such things. "Hima? C-can you give me the book? I'm sure you're tired of reading…I will pick up where you left off…"

"Nii-chan, I'm not tired, I want to read." Himawari refused to give the book to her brother.

"Please, Hima!"

"No, nii-chan."

"Please, Hima-Hime!" God, his sister was as stubborn as their father. Well, he was stubborn too…

"Nii-chan, why do you need the book?"

…Might as well tell her… "Well…there are some….inappropriate words for you…"

Himawari looked confused.

"Like…'Ass' …something like that, ttebasa…"

"I thought it wasn't a bad word."

"Who told you it wasn't?! I'm gonna kick their a— …I mean butt."

"Nii-chan did. I heard nii-chan saying that it wasn't a bad word."

"…"

Sarada laughed out loud at her teammate, who looked extremely shocked and pale, and pat his back. "Ahaha, kick your own butt, Boruto."

"L-let's forget it!"

Both girls giggled.

 **Sakura smiled widely. _'Naruto, you're pretty good!'_**

 **Sasuke smirked approvingly for the blonde's tactics. _'Nice plan.'_**

 **"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto shouted with a wide grin. Forming a fist, he put his strength in the fist and brought it down, only to find out he punched one of his clones instead of Kakashi like he had expected.**

 **-END-**

Himawari closed the book and put it next to the books they had already read. She smiled. "Another fun chapter!"

"…Fun…? I say it's weird…" Boruto muttered, still not fully recovered from the situation a moment ago.

"Weird is an understatement…" Sarada added as she adjusted the glasses.

"I guess…but I wonder what happened…Where is Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, I would know everything about the past." The Uchiha replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Boruto groaned at the response. Tch. Uchiha. Them and their attitude. "Guess I'll read next."

Sarada grabbed a book with the cover 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 6'.

 **"Chapter 6: Not Sasuke-kun"**

* * *

 **Ah...It seemed a bit short, I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Ch 6: Not Sasuke-kun

**Yo, guys! New chapter as promised! I'm surprised at how many reviews, favorites and follows this story got! I'm so glad you guys like it, and I hope the same for this chapter! So...I don't have much to say here, so let's not waste more time and onward with Reading The Past Chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **"Chapter 6: Not Sasuke-kun"**

 ** _'Who did I punch?'_ Naruto thought confusingly after he realized that it wasn't Kakashi that he punched.**

 **Sakura and Sasuke were also confused. Where was Kakashi-sensei?**

"Kawarimi or Henge?" Boruto asked.

"I think it was Kawarimi…" The Uchiha replied. "He must've did it when Naruto grabbed him…"

Sarada felt awkward to use the Seventh's first name…but then again, he wasn't the Hokage yet…so it should be fine.

 **Naruto pointed at his clones and shouted, "You're Kakashi-sensei, aren't you?! You used Henge no Jutsu to transform!"**

 **Then the clones started to fight. "You are!"**

 **"No, it's you!"**

 **"It's not me!"**

 **"You have Kakashi's old man smell!"**

 **"What are you talking about?!"**

"Well…that's a first…I've never seen clones argue with each other like this…" The blonde muttered with a sweat drop.

"Neither have I. This is quite ridiculous if you ask me."

 **"Hey, you know…why don't you dispel the Jutsu? Then you'll know because there'll only be two." A clone said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which probably was.**

 **"Oh! You should've noticed it earlier, idiot!" Another clone shouted.**

"Aren't they the same person?"

"Yeah…Dad was so stupid back then." _And reminded me of myself._ Boruto added mentally. If his dad was still the same when he was younger, he and Boruto would've fought every day, even more so than now. He chuckled.

"What's funny?" Sarada asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing."

The Uchiha stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off.

 **"I'm you, moron."**

 **Then the clones were all dispelled, leaving only the real one.**

 ** _'Naruto…uncool…'_ The pink haired girl thought with a deadpanned expression.**

 **Sasuke snorted disapprovingly. _'That was Kawarimi no Jutsu, idiot.'_**

"Told you." The Uchiha smirked.

Boruto huffed and turned away. He had thought it was Henge…

 ** _'Kawarimi no Jutsu, normally done by quickly replacing your body with an animal or plant. This will usually confuse your opponent and create a chance to attack.'_ The Uchiha thought. _'Kakashi switched his body with one of Naruto's clones. Not only did it confuse Naruto, but also caused him to deal damage to himself.'_**

 **Naruto noticed something shiny. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a bell. He ran to it.**

 **"He must've been desperate to escape. He dropped a bell, hehe." The blonde grinned as he reached to grab the bell.**

"That's way too easy…Kakashi-san must've planned something." Boruto pointed out. Sarada nodded.

 **Without knowing, as Naruto was reaching for the bell, he stepped on a trap. The rope tied around his feet and hung him upside down from the tree.**

 **"What the hell is this?!"**

"…I don't know him." Boruto looked away.

Himawari giggled. "Daddy is so silly."

 **Sasuke frowned. _'A trap, obviously…But that Jounin, even when playing with Naruto, has no openings.'_**

"Of course he doesn't! He's a _Jounin_ , ttebasa!"

 **Then Kakashi walked over to the blonde Uzumaki and grabbed the bell which was still lying next to him.**

 **"AH!" Naruto shouted.**

 **"Think before using a Jutsu, or it will get used against you." The silver haired Jounin stated coolly. "And also…don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot."**

"Pfft…" The blonde snorted.

 **"GODDAMMIT!" Naruto yelled out angrily.**

 **"A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath." Kakashi continued.**

 **"I KNOW THAT STUFF!" The orange clad boy shouted.**

 **"…I'm telling you because you don't."**

"Exactly…"

 ** _'Now, he finally showed an opening.'_ Sasuke decided to use this opportunity to attack his Jounin sensei with shuriken. All 6 of them hit Kakashi directly.**

"Heh, my dad was cooler than yours." Sarada smirked smugly.

"Oh yeah? Does your dad have a Kyuubi inside of him?"

"Does your dad have both Sharingan and Rinnegan?"

"Nii-chan, Sarada-nee, please stop!" Himawari exclaimed.

Boruto suddenly shivered as he remembered the last time Himawari was angry. She fricking had her Byakugan activated.

"Boruto?" Sarada called out.

"I-it's nothing, just continue." He wouldn't tell her that he was scared of his angered sister…

 **"Aww! No way! Sasuke you bastard! You went too far!" The blonde shouted as blood poured out from Kakashi's face, but much to Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise, he turned into a log.**

"Kawarimi again…"

 **The Jounin appeared from a bush.**

 ** _'Damn! Another Kawarimi. From the shuriken, he now knows where I am.'_ The raven haired teen thought as he gritted his teeth. "He showed an opening on purpose. Pathetic, I fell for his trap!"**

 **In the meantime, the certain pink haired girl was jumping from trees to trees. _'Sasuke-kun…where could you be?'_**

 **She was growing more anxious. _'Could sensei have already…No, not Sasuke-kun. That wouldn't happen to him.'_**

"Wasn't dad in the clearing with Naruto? Wasn't she there?" Sarada asked confusingly.

"Eh…maybe Kakashi-sensei casted a Genjutsu on her, I guess. I'm no Genjutsu expert."

 **Sakura then noticed her sensei reading his book nearby, which caused her to hide quickly. _'Phew…he didn't notice me.'_**

 **"Sakura, look behind you." The silver haired Jounin suddenly spoke up.**

 ** _'Huh?'_**

 **The pink haired girl turned around and saw Kakashi staring at her.**

 **"KYAAAAAAA"**

"Anyone who wasn't expecting that would've screamed also." The blonde Genin laughed.

"Kakashi-san was really playing around." Sarada smiled. She was lucky…but Konohamaru-sensei was almost the same. Almost.

 **At the clearing, Naruto was trying to get out from the trap. He cut the rope with a kunai. "'Underneath the underneath'?! What a moron!"**

 **He dropped to the ground. "I'm not going to fall for his stupid traps again!"**

 **Once he landed, another rope tied around his foot and hung him from the tree. Again. "NOOOO!"**

 **"DAMN IT! The exact same trap right underneath me!" He shouted furiously.**

All three kids laughed at the poor blonde. Underneath the underneath, eh? Literally.

 **Meanwhile, the Kakashi in front of Sakura slowly dissolved into leaves. The pink haired girl was in daze.**

 **After the leaves disappeared, Sakura snapped back to reality.**

 **"Huh? What was that? What's going on? Where's sensei?" She asked as she looked around frantically.**

"Genjutsu?" Boruto asked as he looked at his teammate.

"Most likely, yes."

 **"Sakura…" A rasped voice came from one of the bushes nearby.**

 ** _'That voice!'_ She realized that it was none other than her beloved Uchiha. She turned around with a happy grin. "Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Her smile instantly disappeared when she saw the raven haired boy she loved.**

 **His clothes were in tatters. His body was covered in blood, wounds, kunai and shuriken. His left arm was chopped off and his left leg was bent in angle which was physically impossible.**

Boruto covered his sister's ears. He didn't want her to listen to such…descriptions, but now that he imagined the picture, he might as well feel sick himself.

 **"Sakura…" Sasuke croaked out in pain. "Help me…"**

 **She paled. Tears started to gather in her emerald green eyes and fell down her face.**

 **"AHHHHHH!"**

 **On a tree nearby, a certain silver haired Jounin continued to read his favorite book. "…I may have gone too far."**

 **Sasuke turned around when he heard the scream. "That scream…Sakura…"**

 **"Shinobi Fighting lesson number 2, Genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it."**

 **The raven haired Uchiha smirked amusingly. _'Genjutsu…A form of hallucinatory hypnotism. She'd fall for that, but…'_**

 **His face turned serious. "I'm not the same as them."**

 **"Say that after you get the bell…" Kakashi added. "Sasuke-kun."**

 **-The End-**

"So I guess…Aunt Sakura fainted…?" Boruto asked slowly. Kakashi might have gone too far but still…the enemies could make it worse than that…

"Nii-chan!" Himawari exclaimed with a grin. The blonde turned to her.

"What is it, Hima?"

"Can you train me?" The girl asked, still retaining her grin, which looked awfully like their dad's.

"Don't you think you're a little bit too young, Hima-chan?" Sarada asked, worried.

Himawari shook her head. "I want to be strong like mommy and daddy and nii-chan and Auntie Sakura and Uncle Sasuke and Sarada-nee!"

Sarada seemed astonished.

"And mommy and daddy can do a lot of cool Jutsu too!"

Well, it seemed like Himawari, who everyone thought was like Hinata, got some Naruto in her too. Though, one thing was obvious, her love for ramen. Boruto, too, loved ramen.

Oh, the blonde Uzumaki didn't blame his sister for such enthusiasm to learn cool Jutsu, he blamed his dad for giving her such a trait. He chuckled at the thought.

Then a flash of light appeared before them.

"Are you kids having fun?" A familiar feminine voice asked.

"Hokage-sama! Kushina-san!" Sarada exclaimed as she saw the two people in front of them.

"Yondaime…" Boruto muttered.

"Yes?"

"Did you really seal the Kyuubi inside my dad?"

The older blonde sighed. "Yes…I did."

"But…why?"

The Hokage didn't answer. Kushina walked forward and knelt down to Boruto. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"We have our reasons, which you will know as you continue the story." She smiled. "So are you having fun?"

"Yes!" Himawari answered with a smile of her own. "Some part are sad…but it's really fun to know more about daddy!"

Kushina patted her head. "I'm glad…"

Minato smiled. "Then, we'll be leaving now."

"See you kids soon!"

Then they disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"Come on, let's continue." Sarada suggested.

"My turn to read." Boruto grinned as he grabbed a book with the cover 'Uzumaki Naruto: Chapter 7'

 **"Chapter 7: Kakashi's Conclusion"**

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for a short chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think ;) Thank you~**


End file.
